Picadura de suerte
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: ItaSasu. -Me embriagare con tu sangre, amanecerás con resaca y un dolor insoportable en tu trasero, yo amaneceré con una sonrisa y una cruda de muerte al atragantarme con tu olor mezclado con el mío después de haber hecho el amor hasta morir…


Bueno, este fic lo hice hoy por la madrugada (4 a.m.), mientras escuchaba la cancion que unicamente dice: Bacardi, hielo, limon, Coca-Cola... XD

Si no la han oido, deberian. XD

x si acaso les digo que asi se llama la cancion. y x cierto este no es songfic, pero queda muy bien esa cancion al leerlo, asi que como gusten n_n

Otra cosa curiosa del fic esque me hiso casi llorar, no xk estuviera sentimental, sino xk cuando m ibva a dormir cerre el documento en word y pense que le habia dado en "guardar" ¡Pero no!... Y ahi estuve en la computadora hasta que lo encontre en donde decia "recuperar archivos" XD... bueno, ya son demasiadas cosas, aqui se los dejo, que lo disfruten n_n

_**Picadura de suerte.**_

_Itachi povs._

Me como con los ojos tu perfecta silueta y me paso la lengua por los labios al detectar el maravilloso perfume y afrodisiaco natural que se bombea por tus venas…

Definitivamente el gin-tonic ya te hiso efecto, te sacas la camisa y te subes a mis piernas como un pequeño y salvaje felino mientras me desatas el cabello y me lames la oreja sin parar.

Ronroneas juguetonamente cada vez que tu trasero se pega lenta y suavemente a mi entrepierna y gimes extasiado de que mis manos lo acaricien sin parar.

Siento tus latidos llenos de alcohol hasta mi pecho…

Me miras incidentalmente y te miro fijamente.

Te quedas pasmado al ver mis ojos…

Me acerco e intentas hablar, pero antes de que puedas siquiera pronuncia un "¿Qué haces?" te doy un lametón en el cuello.

Mis terminaciones nerviosas explotan al comprobar el sabor dulzón de tu piel contra mi lengua y tus dedos se enredan en mi cabello con fiereza mientras que te sujeto las caderas e inclino tu estrecha espalda contra la mesa…

Sueltas un gemido cuando muerdo tu oreja y aprietas tu mano en mi nuca.

-Ah, ah, ah, ah…- Gimes extasiado y yo lo tomo como un "si".

Ahora estamos inclinados sobre la mesa, tú en mis brazos, en la típica posición del tango, mientras yo te miro a los ojos.

Estas excitado hasta la medula.

¿Cómo lo sé?: Tus labios me piden más y tu sangre se bombea a chorros, coloreando tus pómulos de un carmín bastante apetecible y haciendo aumentar tu temperatura corporal, la cual compruebo cuando siento la piel hirviente de tus caderas y torso mientras te sostengo.

Sin esperar más, me levanto y te cargo por la cintura contra mi pelvis, sonríes, enredas tus piernas en mis caderas, al igual que tus brazos en mi cuello y me besas los labios, saben bien, demasiado, diría yo.

Definitivamente te convertirás en mi droga.

-No tienes mucha suerte, cariño.-Te susurro al oído con malicia mientras deslizo con descaro una mano hasta tu trasero y aprieto.

Gimes y te ríes en voz baja.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Murmuras juguetonamente mientras me besas el cuello y enredas entre tus dedos un mechón de mi largo cabello.

Sonrió ante tu ingenua actitud y acerco tu rostro al mío hasta que nuestras mejillas rozan simultáneamente y mi boca seduce tu oreja.

-Porque le gustas a este vampiro…-Murmuro y muerdo tu oreja, aunque aún no se despliegan los colmillos…

Cada vez siento más punzadas sobre mi boca, falta poco para que te mate a mordidas, ¿Sabes?

-Nh…-Gimes y yo aún estoy esperando tu reacción ante la palabra "vampiro".

-Creo que tú tienes suerte…-Gimes, para sorpresa mía, y me das un lametón en la oreja.

-¿Y porque, mi lindo niño?-Te pregunto con curiosidad mientras muerdo delicadamente la suave piel de tu cuello y siento como te estremeces.

-Porque le gustas a esta presa…-Me contestas y enredas aún más fuerte tus piernas alrededor de mis caderas.

_Comienza la caza_, me digo.

Meneo tus caderas sobre mi miembro, haciendo rozar tu trasero contra este, escuchando tus gemidos acalorados y sintiendo cada vez más hambre al ver como la sangre se acumula en tus mejillas sonrojadas.

Mis colmillos se despliegan al sentir el delicioso vaivén de tu trasero y, hambrientos, buscan a su presa, a su yugular, a ti.

-Me… Me gusta…-Gimes al sentir la punta de mis colmillos rozar suavemente tu piel…

Hueles jodidamente bien…

Decido controlarme al sentir como tus gemidos se aceleraban con mi miembro entre tus piernas y te beso los labios con hambre vorazmente contenida.

Tus labios rozan salvajemente mis colmillos y en un brusco movimiento te detienes y bajas la mirada mientras te tocas los labios...

-… Me corte…-Susurras, provocándome más… Alzas el rostro y veo el rojo aún más intenso, en tus labios veo la gota de sangre, que intentaste limpiar con tu dedo índice, que está manchado en rojo, y contemplo como se mezcla con tu saliva dentro de tu boca húmeda.

Con la mirada desorbitada, perdida en el rojo escarlata, sujeto tu nuca firmemente con una mano mientras que te paso el brazo por debajo de los muslos y lamo lentamente tus labios, relamiendo y succionando sin parar la herida goteante y pequeña…

Gimes de placer al sentir mis colmillos rozarla sin miedo alguno y mi lengua explorar tu boca; una gota cae en mi lengua y pierdo el control.

Lamo con desespero tu boca que me sabe a licor, una húmeda y refinada bebida que me excita hasta la medula…

Siento tus manos aferrarse a mis hombros, sosteniéndote fuertemente al sentir la insistente succión.

Sin dejar de besarte, sujeto firmemente tu muñeca y alzo tu mano, me separo de ti y miro atentamente como la gota aun escurre lánguida y provocadoramente por el contorno de tu dedo…

-Me embriagare con tu sangre, amanecerás con resaca y un dolor insoportable en tu trasero, yo amaneceré con una sonrisa y una cruda de muerte al atragantarme con tu olor mezclado con el mío después de haber hecho el amor hasta morir…- Gimo en tu cuello y tú solo puedes jadear y balancearte suavemente sobre mi pelvis… Te sujeto la nuca por los cabellos y la echo hacia atrás, bajas la mirada y te encuentras con mis ojos…

-Dime, ¿Te gusta lo que te digo?-Pregunto y succiono con fuerza tu cuello, dejándote un chupete al ejercer presión y la sangre se acumulada en la zona; escucho extasiado tu reacción, que es un grito de placer, y observo como la zona con la que me deguste se empieza a sonrojar lentamente…

-Nhh…Me encanta…-Gimes cuando logras recobrar la capacidad del habla.

Sonrío y te paso la lengua por la barbilla.

Nos separamos y noto tú aliento deliciosamente embriagador darle de lleno a mis sentidos que se drogan de lujuria con tenerte a mi lado.

-T-Tengo sed…-Jadeas con tono inocente y una mirada coqueta…

-También estoy sediento…-Te digo con lujuria y una sonrisa en el rostro…

Al principio pensé en llevarte directo a la cama, pero, ya que me gusta más resaltar el sabor de lo que saboreo en mi paladar, te llevo a la barra.

Pides un Martini mientras que yo espero a que mi bebida se ponga caliente, hierva, la cual tengo a mi lado, embriagándola: Tú.

Me excita ver como las deliciosas venas de tu cuello húmedo y blanco se contraen cuando tomas la bebida y saboreas en tu boca.

Observo atento como el líquido pasa por tu garganta lentamente, escucho el fluir dentro de esta; me siento cada vez más acalorado y hambriento y tú al mirarme te das cuenta y susurras en tono infantil contra mis labios:

-¿Tienes hambre?-Me quedo inmóvil al sentir tu embriagador, delicioso y húmedo aliento olor a ginebra y vermouth sobre mi nariz…

Me sonríes coquetamente y tomas el palillo con una aceituna con los dedos, metes la mitad de la aceituna en tu boca y la muerdes sensualmente…

Siento cada vez más incesantes punzadas en mis colmillos y en mi entrepierna.

Te sujeto por la cintura, sin esperar a que reacciones, y te planto un beso en la boca, abriéndotela a empujones con mi lengua y gozando de que mi "bebida" este cada vez más deliciosa, tu saliva es mi aperitivo por ahora, jugueteamos con la pequeña aceituna en nuestras bocas, peleando por ella.

_Me gusta, me encanta, que mala suerte tienes…,_ pienso ante lo ingenuo y realmente provocador que resultas a tus 14 años de edad.

Siento cada vez tu boca más húmeda, esto se pone cada vez más caliente, me vas a volver loco.

En un descuido me arrebatas con la lengua la pequeña aceituna y te la comes sensualmente.

-Me muero de hambre…-Musito con voz tentadora en tu oído después de morder y succionar con mi boca el lóbulo de este.

-Hazme el amor…- Me suplicas aferrándote a mi cuerpo como una segunda tibia piel.

Te beso la nuca con ternura inusitada y te abrazo fuertemente, rodeándote la cintura con los brazos.

A ti no te puedo negar nada y, a decir verdad, yo tampoco aguantaría sin eso y no aguantaría tampoco hasta llegar a un motel para ver tu magnifico cuerpo, centímetro a centímetro, profanarlo y beber cada onza de sangre que corriera en tus deliciosas venas.

Así que te llevo casi arrastrando, por lo ebrio que estabas, hasta una habitación que estaba ahí…

Por lo que veo es la bodega: había miles de vinos y licores en estantes de donde elegir, pero mi favorito era el que estaba tirado de piernas abiertas a mi, jadeando y gimiendo agitada y entrecortadamente, frente a mí.

Escucho cada acelerado latido, son demasiado rápidos, eso significaba que había sangre de sobra…

Escucho la música zumbar aun en mis oídos pero muy por debajo de cada gemido o sonido que tus labios emitían, aparte de la fluctuación de la húmeda sangre a lo largo de tu cuerpo.

Me inclino sobre tu desnudo pecho y comienzo a hacer círculos sobre tus pequeños y rosados pezones, me excita tanto sentir como tus latidos cada vez explotan más en tu pecho y se materializan con gritos y suplicas de placer desmedido.

-Me encanta la carita que pones…-Murmuro maliciosamente contra uno de tus deliciosos botones mientras que tu solo jadeas y te intentas sostener con los brazos, apoyándolos detrás de ti en el suelo.

Comencé a hacer círculos con mi pulgar sobre tu otro pezón hasta dejarlo en el umbral de la excitación, entonces, poso mi boca sobre este y paso la punta de un colmillo. Siento tus espasmos y gemidos ahora más entrecortados y ansiosos.

Muerdo levemente tu pezón y logro sacar una gota del preciado manjar dentro de ti.

La pequeña y traviesa gota escarlata reluce sobre este y yo no demoro ni medio segundo en devorar por completo tu rozado y erecto pezón, que ahora sabia aún mejor, a gloria, nunca había deleitado mi lengua con tal delicioso brebaje.

Quiero, necesito, más, mucho más.

Me saco la ropa apresuradamente y la arrojo a un lado. En cuanto a tu ropa no soy tan delicado con ella, y sin esperar un momento más, destrozo tu ropa interior de un solo movimiento, lo que me deja extasiado al ver tu rosada y estrecha entrada…

Gimes como loco al sentir mi lengua sobre esta, haciendo círculos alrededor e intentando introducirse en ella.

Lo cual consigo finalmente, siento un inmenso placer y comienzas a contraer los músculos de tu interior espasmódicamente, perdido en una lujuria, al parecer, igual de morbosa que la mía.

Tus piernas tiemblan de placer incontenido y mis manos se degustan con tu magnifico culo, meneándolo y manipulándolo a su antojo…

Sofocado, subo por todo tu torso, pasándote la lengua por el abdomen el pecho, los pezones, el magnífico y blanco cuello, el mentón y llego por fin a la deliciosa boquita sonrojada y ahogada en saliva alcoholizada, hundo mi lengua en tu boca y comienzo a juguetear con la tuya…

Me separo de ti y me miras confundido…

-Lame…-Te ordeno e introduzco un dedo en tu boca llena de saliva.

Siento tu lengua alrededor de este, enredándose a él como una serpiente húmeda.

Comienzo a menarlo lentamente dentro de ti y tu solo gimes entre mi dedo y tu saliva.

Comienzo a acariciar tu miembro con mi otra mano y tú das un respingo al sentirlo, aumento el ritmo y tú comienzas a lamer desesperadamente.

Vamos a perder el control cada vez más rápido.

Introduzco otro dedo en tu boca y tú succionas con fuerza al sentir como yo aprieto ligeramente tu sexo entre mis dedos.

Cierras fuertemente los ojos, sin dejar de chupar los dedos, y arqueas el cuerpo, ardiendo en deseo.

Descontrolado, sacas con un manotazo los dedos de tu boca y suplicas:

-Hazlo, ahora, por favor… Hazlo…- Sin dudar nada, como ya dije, no puedo negarte nada, querido niño, introduzco hasta el fondo de tu cuerpo un largo, húmedo y caliente dedo bañado en saliva, sueltas un grito de placer, delirando y gritando jadeando como loco.

Comienzas a menar tus caderas y yo a introducir y sacar a una velocidad inhumana el dedo en tu estrecha entrada.

Al ver como cada vez estas más húmedo, acalorado y excitado, al igual que yo, introduzco de golpe el segundo dedo en tu ano, arqueas el cuerpo y no soportas la sensación, te dejas caer de espaldas al suelo, emitiendo un sensual y entrecortado gemido cuando comienzo a menear los dedos en tu húmedo y tibio interior.

-Ah… Ah…- Gimes como loco y yo ya no aguanto más, saco de un jalón los dedos y subo tus piernas a mis hombros, echas la nuca hacia atrás y respiras entrecortadamente.

Sujeto tus caderas y entro lentamente en tu estrecha y húmeda entrada.

-¡Ay!... Ah, ah… ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!... ¡Du-duele!-Gritas cuando he entrado por completo y te retuerces inquieto debajo de mí.

-Me gusta verte gritar…-Susurro con malicia y comienzo a bombearte fuertemente, las lágrimas corren por tus mejillas y los gritos son de agónico placer.

-¡No…! Por favor… Ah, ah…-Gimes entrecortadamente cada vez que el doloroso vaivén de mi miembro desgarra tu estrecho interior.

Sonrío y me deleito con las contracciones y pulsaciones de tu interior mientras que me inclino sobre ti y comienzo a mordisquear tus pezones, teniendo poco cuidado de que no sangraran, lo cual sucedió y comencé a succionar con fuerza mientras que tu solo podías gritar y gemir.

Siento tanto éxtasis al probar tu jugosa y caliente sangre que no resisto y comienzo a arañarte todo el cuerpo, te muerdo el abdomen dejando una pequeña marca de dos piquetes…

Gritas como loco y ruegas que pare.

Te miro a los ojos y veo como tus ojos se engrandecen en sorpresa al ver mi boca chorreando de sangre.

-No… basta… No…-Gimes cuando comienzo a besarte los labios, ensangrentándolos.

Al poco rato comienzas a gemir de placer cuando introduzco mi lengua en tu interior repetidamente y la rozo con cada lugar en tu cavidad, de igual forma que comienzo a penetrarte despiadadamente.

Una botella se cae y se rompe, derramándose por todo el suelo y empapando tu cuerpo.

Gritas de dolor al sentir como el alcohol se mezcla en tus heridas y yo me deleito con el…

Tu sangre sabe mejor fresca y pura, pero el alcohol no le sienta mal.

Comienzo a embadurnarte con vino y paso mi lengua por toda tu piel, mordiendo y succionando a mi antojo mientras que tú aprietas fuertemente los ojos y te contraes de dolor.

Mi delicioso champan se endulza con tus gritos y comienzo a comerte la boca, mordiéndote bruscamente los labios y pinchándolos con mis colmillos.

Gimes de placer y tus manos se enredan en mi cabello, giro y ahora yo estoy boca abajo y tu estas sentado a horcajadas sobre mi miembro y gritas de placer y dolor.

Contemplo maravillado tu cuerpo húmedo y enrojecido, masajeo tus pezones mientras que mi otra mano juguetea con tu culo, pasando una y otra vez un dedo alrededor tu entrada...

Te contraes y jadeas fuertemente, sofocado, y yo te indico que te inclines sobre mí, lo haces lentamente, mientras te apoyas con tus manos sobre mi torso y tratas de no mover mucho la pelvis.

Sonrío al ver eso y te doy un beso en el cuello, escucho tus gemidos ahogados y comienzo a hacer círculos con mi lengua sobre la punzante vena llena de sangre de tu cuello, preparándome para perforarla sin piedad.

Siento tu interior cada vez contraerse más…

-Ahh, nh, ah, ahh…- Gimes como loco, cada vez relajando más el cuerpo…

-De verdad, amor, que mala suerte te ha tocado…-Murmuro contra tu cuello…

Jadeas y me miras confundido.

-Porque morirás esta noche…-Respondo con sencillez a tu pregunta no hecha y escucho tus gritos cuando entierro fieramente mis colmillos en tu suave e inmaculado cuello.

Succiono con fuerza y siento como tus manos me arañan con fuerza e intentan apartarme con todas sus fuerzas de tu yugular…

Lo siento, las cosas son así, amor…

Siento un éxtasis en mi boca, la sangre corre sin limitaciones, húmeda, deliciosa y espesa, por mi garganta, llenándome de lujuria, mi bebida caliente, como te amo.

Siento tú interior contraerse rítmica y rápidamente cada vez más, y siento el miedo sobre tu piel tibia y húmeda.

Comienzo a penetrarte más rápido sin dejar de succionar tu delicioso cuello, escucho tus gemidos y gritos ahogados por saliva y me ahogo en tu sangre, tus manos han dejado de luchar levemente y ahora tus solo me rodean el cuello, sometidos.

Adoro los gemidos de delirio que escucho fluir de tu boca sin parar.

Siento cada vez como tu interior se contrae aún más rítmicamente y succiono con más fuerza, manteniendo por un rato la sangre en mi boca, cerrando los ojos y evaluando su delicioso sabor, te paso una mano por detrás de la nuca y te sostengo firmemente.

En un gemido de éxtasis te corres y siento miles de deliciosas e incontrolables contracciones en tu interior, tu sangre se derrama de mi boca y corre por las comisuras de mis labios.

Con tantas sensaciones reventándome el cuerpo, me vengo, sofocado, en tu interior, despegándome un momento de tu cuello ensangrentado para soltar un grito de placer, siento como te contraes en dolor y sueltas un alarido al sentir como tu cuerpo se inunda de mi sustancia.

Vuelvo a saborear tu cuello en mi boca y lamo la sangre que corre por tu húmedo y embriagante cuerpo.

Pero ya no bebo mas, no porque no quisiera, por dios que quería, sino porque sentía algo que me carcomía, ¿La culpa quizás?

Escucho tus gemidos y quejidos cesar, siento tu cuerpo adormecerse y tus brazos caer a los lados, rindiéndose ante el entumecimiento.

-Despierta, amor…-Gemí en tu cuello y te lamí la oreja con lujuria. Aun es poco creíble que estemos desnudos en la bodega de un bar, pero es magnífico amanecer con el alcohol y tu sangre caliente dentro de mí.

Entreabres los ojos y tu cara es una muestra pura de horror y miedo al verme.

-No pongas esa carita, amor, me excita… Sé que te encanto tanto como a mí me encanta tu sangre…-Susurro y me acerco a tu rostro.

Tú te sonrojas de nuevo, adoro ese color carmesí, y yo acaricio con la yema de mis dedos tus pómulos coloreados, me miras confundido, y a punto estabas de hablar cuando te planto un suave beso en los labios, correspondes aturdido y cuando me separo de ti solo te digo:

-Creo que tienes mucha suerte…

Me miras confundido y sorprendido, te sonrió y me inclino sobre tu cuello, beso las frescas heridas que te abrí ayer en la noche y susurro:

-Porque este vampiro se enamoró de ti…

Fin

Muchas gracias por leer... n_n

Jaja, que suertudo eres Sasuke... :)

.

¿Les gusto?

Samadhi


End file.
